Una noche de terror
by Sakura9801
Summary: Yu, Kenta, Ginga y Ryuga comienzan a ver una película de terror, por lo cual Ryuga no se espanta y no cree en esas cosas Yu lo reta a quedarse en una casa abandonada pero no estará solo pues nuestro querido peli-rojo lo acompañara ¿Qué pasara? ¡Entren y lean! YAOI CHICOXCHICO RYUGAXGINGA ¡NO TE GUSTA NI ENTRES!
1. Chapter 1

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos este fanfic algo cortito como de dos capítulos será pero esperemos que sea de su agrado y sin más preámbulos Kanda las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: Otra vez a trabajar… ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**ALLEN Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la película de terror "Rec."**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Una Noche de Terror **

**Capítulo 1: Los reto**

Era una bonita tarde en beycity, muy tranquila y algo nublada, mientras que en la tienda de nuestra amiga Madoka, se encontraban dos pequeños suplicándole.

YU—Vamos Madoka por favor— decía insistiéndole

MADOKA—No es no—

KENTA— Vamos solo la veremos un ratito—

MADOKA— No pueden ver esa película de miedo les dará pesadillas—

YU— Vamos nos puedes acompañar para verla—

MADOKA— Lo siento no puedo tengo que ir a comprar unas refacciones—

KENTA— ¿Y si alguien de nuestros amigos nos acompaña a verla? —

MADOKA— Bueno creo que estaría bien que alguien mayor los acompañe…—

Entonces para la buena suerte de Yu y Kenta entraba a la tienda nuestro querido peli-rojo Ginga.

GINGA— Hi Madoka, Kenta, Yu— dijo sonriente

YU— ¡Gingi! — dijo emocionado

MADOKA— Hola Ginga ¿Qué pasa?

GINGA— Solo vengo para que revises a Pegasis—

MADOKA— Es cierto ya es su revisión— así Ginga le dio a Pegasis a su amiga mecánica

KENTA— ¿Qué tan si Ginga nos acompaña a ver la película? — dijo feliz

GINGA— Una película, ¡Esta bien! — dijo emocionado

MADOKA— ¿Estas seguro? —

GINGA— Si, no te preocupes—

MADOKA— Bueno, entonces nos vemos voy por unas refacciones—

Dicho esto Madoka salió de la tienda y así los tres chicos se quedaron solos y bajaron al sótano para ver la película, Kenta puso las palomitas y Yu preparo el DVD

GINGA— ¿Cuál veremos? — dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

YU— Solo una película de miedo se llama "Rec."— dijo **(¡Esa película me traumo!)**

GINGA— ¿D..D…De miedo? — dijo nervioso

KENTA— Si, Madoka-chan no nos dejaba verla sin la compañía de alguien mayor— dijo mientras se sentaba y comía palomitas

GINGA— Ya veo—

YU— Bien ¡A VERLA! — dijo mientras fue y apagó la luz y se sentaba en medio del sofá y apretaba el botón del control del DVD para que así empezara la película

_La película comienza con la cámara de Pablo que se enciende en el Cuartel de Bomberos de Barcelona. La reportera Ángela Vidal y su camarógrafo Pablo realizan un reportaje acerca de la vida de los bomberos en una noche cualquiera. Matan el tiempo realizando entrevistas a los bomberos, grabando la cena de los bomberos y esperando a que haya una alarma que le dé vida al reportaje. La ansiada alarma interrumpe un partido de__baloncesto__y los reporteros acompañan al equipo de bomberos al lugar del aviso. Al llegar allí, hay en la puerta una patrulla de policía que se interna en el edificio junto a los reporteros y a dos bomberos, Manu y Alex. En la entrada los vecinos les explican que llamaron a emergencias asustados por los escalofriantes gritos de la señora Izquierdo, una anciana vecina. De camino al apartamento de Conchita Izquierdo, los agentes policiales muestran su incomodidad ante la cámara de Pablo._

GINGA— ¿Cómo es que accedí a ver esto con ustedes? — dijo mientras apretaba el sofá

YU— Vamos Gingi no es tan malo —

KENTA— Cierto, además Madoka no nos dejaría verla sin la compañía de alguien mayor —

GINGA— Es cierto pero… ¿Por qué yo? —

YU—Por que eres como nuestro hermano mayor, nadie aceptaría verla con nosotros, porque uno Tatekyo se fue con su equipo Wild Fang para seguir entrenando y entre ellos esta Benben, Hikaru Tiene mucho trabajo junto con tu padre, Tsubasa esta muy ocupado con su novia** (Y por novia me refiero a Rox Siniestra :3)** y Ryuga simplemente nos mandaría al demonio—

GINGA— Tienes razón— "Es una pena que Ryuga no venga" pensó algo desilusionado pues nuestro querido peli-rojo estaba enamorado de nuestro querido emperador dragón

_Cuando logran forzar la puerta, encuentran a la anciana cubierta de__sangre__al fondo del pasillo. El policía más veterano habla con ella para indicarle que la bajarán a la__ambulancia__, pero la anciana sufre un ataque de ira y, en un descuido, le arranca de un mordisco un pedazo de piel al policía._

YU— ¡DIOS VIERON! —

KENTA— ¡LE MORDIO EL CUELLO! —

GINGA— ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE PELÍCULA ES ESTA!? —

_Cuando se intenta evacuar al policía para atenderlo y detener la__hemorragia__, se encuentran con que el__Ministerio de Sanidad__ha puesto el edificio en__cuarentena__y nadie puede entrar ni salir. Entonces empiezan las discusiones entre los vecinos. Mari Carmen, una vecina, explica que su marido ha salido a comprar medicinas para su hija Jenifer, que está enferma, entonces el cuerpo mordido y ensangrentado de Alex cae desde el piso de la Sra. Izquierdo a quien estaba cuidando. Los vecinos mencionan un taller textil al que trasladar a los heridos mientras los reporteros deciden regresar al piso de Conchita, que parece vacío. De repente aparece una chica que corre hacia ellos cojeando para caer a sus pies. El policía novato y Manu llegan al apartamento para ver cómo reaparece la señora Izquierdo, quien se dirige como una loca hacia la cámara. El policía la abate a disparos._

GINGA— ¡OH MI DIOS LA MATO! — decía muy asustado

YU— ¡PERO SI NO LO HACÍA SE LOS COMÍA!—

KENTA— ¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE GRITAR! —

RYUGA— ¿Qué hacen? — dijo mientras estaba atrás de ellos

Eso a los tres los tomo por sorpresa haciendo que los tres gritaran, Yu y Kenta se abrazaran y nuestro querido peli-rojo se cayera del sofá, al ver esto a Ryuga le salió una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

YU— ¡Dios! Ryuga no nos des esos sustos—

KENTA— Casi nos da un infarto—

GINGA— Creo que me volveré diabético después de esto — dijo mientras se recargaba en el sofá

RYUGA— ¿Qué hacen? —

YU— Vemos una película de miedo— dijo mientras pausaba la película

KENTA— Si, es la de "Rec." —

RYUGA— Hablas de aquella película española donde los tienen encerrados en un edificio y los que son infectados se convierten en zombies—

YU—Esa mera —

RYUGA— Saben esa película les dará pesadillas —

KENTA— No es tan malo Ginga nos esta acompañando, así Madoka-chan nos dejo verla—

Ryuga volteo a ver al peli-rojo que ante esta mirada se ruborizo un poco, y nuestro emperador dragón sonrió, —En serio, pero si es un miedoso— dijo volteando la miranda

GINGA— ¡No soy ningún miedoso! — dijo levantándose

RYUGA— A no, entonces por que no dejaban de gritar— dijo cruzándose de brazos

GINGA— Bueno…es que…— dijo empezando a jugar con su bufanda

KENTA— A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí Ryuga? —

RYUGA— Su amiga la mecánica insistía tanto en revisar a L-Drago—

YU— Madoka no esta fue a comprar refacciones— en eso a nuestro pequeño oji-esmeralda se le ocurrió una idea, — ¡Ya se! En lo que Ryuga espera a Madoka por que no nos acompañas a ver la película — dijo emocionado

KENTA— Es muy buena idea ¡Vamos Ryuga di que si! —

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se puso nervioso al escuchar eso

RYUGA —No— dijo cortante

YU— ¡ANDA! —

KENTA— ¡Di que si! — dijo yendo hacía Ryuga

Así ambos pequeños le decían a Ryuga, nuestro querido Ginga solo sonreía, pues se veía muy tierna esa escena parecía un hermano mayor con sus dos hermanitos.

GINGA— Vamos Ryuga será divertido— dijo sonriéndole muy angelicalmente

Ante este acto Ryuga se sonrojo un poco y volteo la cabeza para poder ocultarlo, —Si me quedo dejarán de fastidiar—

LOS TRES EN CORO— ¡SI! —

Así nuestro querido Ryuga se sentó al lado de nuestro peli-rojo.

_Ba-thump!_ _Ba-thump!__ "Mi corazón late como loco, ¿Éste el sentimiento que sientes cuando estas al lado de la persona que amas? " Pensó nuestro querido peli-rojo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _

Así el pequeño Yu de nuevo apagó la luz y le quitó la pausa a la película y continuaron viéndola.

_Regresan todos al taller textil en busca de una puerta trasera pero la encuentran sellada. Desde fuera les advierten que no salgan y les informan que se ha puesto en marcha el protocolo__NBQ__para amenazas atómicas o biológicas. Los vecinos se dan cuenta de que están incomunicados: no hay línea telefónica, ni señal de radio ni televisión. Los vecinos, al borde del pánico, hacen por rebelarse, lo que provoca la agresividad del policía joven que les amenaza si no siguen las órdenes. Manu lo calma._

_Pasan dos horas, durante las cuales los heridos han sido trasladados al taller textil y Ángela ha entrevistado a los vecinos. En las entrevistas se informa que además de Jennifer, Max, el__perro__de Jennifer, también está enfermo y lo han llevado al__veterinario__._

_En ese momento, el policía recibe el aviso de la inminente entrada de un médico/inspector de Sanidad que viene a investigar los casos. Los vecinos exigen al inspector que explique las causas del aislamiento. El agente explica que la alarma se originó en la consulta de un veterinario que había tratado a un perro que resucitó de un coma y atacó a los demás animales. Tras tratarlo con tranquilizantes, lo sacrificaron. El perro pertenecía a este edificio. Ángela recuerda las entrevistas y pregunta si el perro se llamaba Max. Todos giran su mirada a Jennifer que va en brazos de su madre. Mari Carmen insiste en las anginas, pero el inspector pide calma y permiso para revisar a la niña por si su perro fuera el foco de infección. En ese momento, Jennifer escupe sangre a la cara de su madre que, sorprendida, la suelta y deja que huya escaleras arriba gritando desesperadamente. _

YU— ¡Le acaba de escupir sangre! —

KENTA— Que asco…—

Mientras que Manu y Pablo van en busca de la niña para inyectarle un tranquilizante que les ha dado el médico.

_Empiezan revisando el apartamento de la señora Izquierdo, del que han desaparecido los cuerpos. Encuentran en el apartamento a Jennifer, de pie e inmóvil. El policía se le aproxima para inyectarle el tranquilizante. Sorprendido por el intenso rojo de las pupilas de Jennifer, permite que ésta lo muerda e intente ir por Manu._

Tras esta escena Yu, Kenta y Ginga comenzaron a gritar. Y como reflejo nuestro querido peli-rojo abrazo a Ryuga quien estaba al lado suyo.

KENTA— ¡Mordieron al policía! —

YU— ¡Se convertirá en una de esas cosas!

_El policía la retiene para que el de la cámara escape, pero su huída es frenada por la señora Izquierdo que se abalanza sobre ellos. _

YU — ¡Corra señor policía! —

KENTA— No le habían disparado ya— dijo empezando a brincar en modo de desesperación

Mientras nuestro querido pei-rojo no se atrevía a mirar pues abrazaba fuertemente a Ryuga, el cual estaba un poco ruborizado por la acción de Ginga pues digamos que no le incomodaba oh no, mas bien LE ENCANTABA estar así pues e contacto era muy cálido y no solo es eso si no que nuestro querido Ryuga estaba enamorado de Ginga desde el primer día en que lo vio pero no se atrevía a confesárselo.

Y así continuaron viendo la película, Yu y Kenta muy exaltados y Ginga sin darse cuenta por el miedo siguió abrazando a Ryuga durante toda la película, por lo cual nuestro pequeño Yu se dio cuenta de eso. Ya casi acababa y todos la veían muy atentos, bueno todos menos Ryuga.

_P__ablo activa la visión nocturna para guiarse pero graba un figura aterradora que se les acerca: una mujer muy delgada y en un estado deplorable armada con un martillo pero que parece que no les puede ver. Pablo indica a Ángela que no haga ruido e intentan escapar, pero tropiezan con algo y provocan el ataque de la mujer. Pablo le dice a Ángela que corra mientras él hace frente a la mujer, que finalmente lo mata. Ángela coge la cámara que ha caído al suelo y ve cómo la mujer intenta hacerle algo a Pablo. La reportera grita horrorizada y la mujer la ataca. Ángela cae al suelo y se arrastra hacia la cámara. Se oye un ruido extraño, como el grito de una niña, y Ángela es arrastrada hacia la oscuridad…_

Cuando acabo la película todos estaban en shock.

YU— ¡Como que ahí acaba! — dijo enojado

KENTA— ¡No puede ser!

GINGA— P..P..Pero mataron a todos—

YU—No es justo—

RYUGA— Por eso la primera vez que la vi también me quede inconforme —

Entonces se escucho como bajaban las escaleras y como estaban a oscuras se vio una sombra y así todos menos Ryuga entraron en pánico.

KENTA— ¡ MONSTRUO! — grito

YU— ¡OH MI DIOS LA SEÑORA CONCHITA VINO A COMERNOS! —

GINGA — ¡NO ME MUERDAS SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! — dijo abrazando fuertemente a Ryuga

Así Madoka encendió la luz, — ¿La señora quien? — dijo algo sorprendida

YU— Solo es Madoka—

KENTA— Que alivio—

GINGA— Pensé que nos iba a comer —

RYUGA— Me puedes soltar Ginga— dijo mientras lo veía.

Nuestro querido Ginga se dio cuenta de su situación e inmediatamente soltó a Ryuga con la cara muy roja como el color de su cabello, — ¡Lo siento! —

MADOKA— Les dije que la película les causaría pesadillas— dijo llevándose las manos a su cadera

YU—No nos dio tanto miedo—

MADOKA— De todos modos Ryuga ¿Qué haces aquí? —

RYUGA —Vine por L-Drago —

MADOKA— AH! Sobre eso— dijo algo nerviosa, —Toda vía no lo eh acabado de revisar—

RYUGA—Toda vía no— dijo viéndola con mirada asesina

MADOKA— B…Bueno es que me faltaban algunas refacciones y las fui a comprar pero te prometo que mañana sin falta esta listo—

RYUGA— Esta bien— dijo tratando de calmarse

KENTA— Bueno al menos viste la película con nosotros— dijo contento

YU—Si nunca te espantas con nada—

RYUGA— Es por que los fantasmas y demonios no existen—

YU— ¡Si existen! —

RYUGA—No—

YU—Si—

RYUGA— No—

YU—Que si—

Tanto Ginga, Madoka y Kenta tenían una gota de estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas. Pues ambos parecían hermanos discutiendo

YU— Si existen, que no conoces la casa abandonada de Beycity —

RYUGA— ¿Casa abandonada? — pregunto algo curioso

YU— Si, dicen que ahí vivía una familia y que un día el padre y madre fueron a visitar a alguien pero de regreso tuvieron un accidente y ambos murieron dejando a su única hija Emily huérfana, entonces en la desesperación de no tener a nadie Emily se suicido y dicen que desde ese día anda su alma en pena rondando por la casa—

MADOKA— También eh escuchado esa historia y la verdad me da miedo ir ahí aunque sea de día—

KENTA—A mi igual—

GINGA— P…Pero no creo que algo así exista— dijo nervioso

RYUGA—Son boberías—

YU—No son boberías—

RYUGA— Cualquiera sabe que algo como los fantasmas no existe—

YU— Por que lo dices—

RYUGA— No eh visto ninguno así que no existen, pues no hay hechos científicos que lo comprueben—

YU—Con que es eso eh…— entonces nuestro pequeño sonrió maléficamente, —Que tal si vas y lo averiguas por ti mismo—

RYUGA— Eh? —

YU—Si, que tal si vas a la casa abandonada y te metes ahí durante una noche y luego nos digas si los fantasmas existen—

RYUGA— No tengo tiempo para tonterías—

YU—Será que el gran emperador dragón tiene miedo—

RYUGA— No me malinterpretes digo que…—fue interrumpido pues Yu comenzó a cacarear como una gallina

YU— Soy Ryuga y tengo miedo co co—

Kenta y Madoka tenían una gran gota estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas

GINGA—Vamos Yu no creo que sea gran idea—

YU— Obviamente para ti no es buena idea ya que te la pasaste abrazando a Ryuga durante toda la película—

Tras decir esto Ryuga y Ginga se sonrojaron

GINGA— Eso fue por que…—

YU— El campeón de Battle Bladers es un miedoso— dijo comenzando a burlarse de nuestro peli-rojo

GINGA— Yo no…—

Así Yu continuó haciendo como gallina.

GINGA— No soy ningún miedoso— dijo enojado

YU—A no— dijo sonriendo

GINGA— Te lo demostraré pues Ryuga y yo iremos a la casa abandonada— dijo decidido

RYUGA— Te demostrare que los fantasmas no existen—

YU—Bien entonces tendrán que pasar toda la noche en esa casa sin salirse de ahí y si llegan a salirse durante un mes me compraran todos los dulces que quiera—

RYUGA Y GINGA— ¡Hecho! —

YU—Bien, nos vemos afuera de la casa abandonada a la media noche—

Así Ginga dejo a su bey Pegasis para que Madoka lo revisara y se fue a preparar para meterse a la casa embrujada, también Ryuga se fue de ahí también para prepararse y demostrarle a Yu que no existen los fantasmas.

Mientras que nuestro querido peli-rojo caminaba le cayo el veinte de que pasaría toda una noche con Ryuga por lo cual se sonrojo.

"Dios en que me acabo de meter" pensó nervioso

Mientras con Ryuga también se dio cuenta de que estaría con Ginga toda una noche.

"En que me metí pero por otro lado estoy contento pues tendré a Ginga solo para mi toda una noche"

**Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Valla la película si que esta fea**

**LAVI: Pero nuestros queridos Ryuga y Ginga estarán solitos**

**KANDA: Bueno si piensas pervertidamente por el lado de Ryuga**

**YO:¿Qué pasara? ¿Realmente existen los fantasmas? ¿Qué les espera a Ryuga y Ginga? **

**LAVI: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

**TODOS JUNTOS: ¡SAYONARA! **


	2. ¿Una noche de miedo o placer?

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos el último capítulo de este corto fanfic.**

**KANDA: Casi a pasado una semana y hasta apenas actualizas **

**YO: Perdóname la vida pero doña inspiración no llegaba, pero sin mas demora Allen di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor **

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI LEMON (RELACIONES EXPLÍCITAS CHICOXCHICO) NO TE GUSTA ¡NO ENTRES! NO QUEREMOS HOOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Claro, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Una Noche de Terror **

**Capítulo 2: ¿Noche de miedo o placer…?**

Después de pensar aquello nuestros queridos chicos continuaron su camino para poder prepararse para entrar en la casa abandonada. Ya eran 23:30 y Yu, Kenta, Madoka, Ginga y Ryuga ya se encontraban afuera de la casa

YU—Bien en media hora entraran— dijo emocionado

RYUGA— Y te demostrare que los fantasmas no existen—

YU—Eso lo veremos—

GINGA—Bien solo faltan 15 minutos y entraremos— dijo viendo su reloj

MADOKA— ¿Seguros que entraran? —

GINGA—Por supuesto, le demostrare a Yu que no soy ningún miedoso—

YU— Y para asegurarnos de que no se salgan nosotros los esperaremos aquí—

GINGA— Enserio, ¿Toda la noche? —

KENTA— Si, toda la noche—

RYUGA— ¿Cómo dormirán? —

MADOKA—Ya lo tenemos solucionado— dijo feliz mientras sacaba una lona doblada

Entonces Madoka con la ayuda de Yu y Kenta que a la hora de extenderla de quien sabe donde salieron una radio, una tienda de acampar con unas almohadas, una fogata, unas sillas y una canasta con comida

YU— ¡Armamos nuestro pequeño campamento! — dijo triunfante y feliz

A nuestros queridos Ginga y Ryuga les salió una gran gotita estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas

KENTA—No se preocupen por nosotros estaremos bien— les decía sentado en la lona mientras comía un emparedado

MADOKA— Si vallan con cuidado— decía mientras acompañaba a Kenta a comer

YU— Bien ya es la media noche— dijo mirando su reloj, —Es hora de que entren a la casa—

RYUGA—Bien, hagámoslo Ginga— dijo sonriéndole al peli-rojo

GINGA— ¡Si! — así ambos chicos se metieron a la casa

YU— Que no se los coma el fantasma— les decía mientras movía su mano en señal de adiós, —Bien chicos a las 00:30 comenzaremos el plan— les dijo a Kenta y Madoka quienes asintieron con la cabeza

**Adentro de la casa…**

Nuestros queridos Ryuga y Ginga entraban, la casa estaba en condiciones muy malas, había telarañas en cada rincón de la casa, se podía ver la frágil madera de la casa pues ya es muy vieja, todo estaba cubierto de polvo y se podía sentir ese ambiente escalofriante.

GINGA— Esto se ve muy tétrico— dijo observando el lugar

RYUGA—Es normal pues esta abandonada por eso esta en tan mal estado— dijo mientras se paraba en medio de la sala de estar, —Deberíamos explorar la casa—

GINGA— E..E..Enserio— dijo algo nervioso

RYUGA—Si al menos que te quedes esperando aquí solo— dijo empezando a caminar dejando a tras atrás a nuestro querido peli-rojo

GINGA— Espérame Ryuga— dijo mientras lo alcanzaba

**Mientras afuera…**

Yu se encontraba mirando su reloj muy ansioso, —Bien, ¡Es la hora! — dicho esto los tres Madoka, Kenta y Yu entraron a la casa a escondidas

**De nuevo adentro de la casa…**

Nuestros queridos chicos subieron las escaleras, Ryuga iba al frente mientras que atrás suyo se encontraba Ginga, caminaban por los pasillos observando como el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba todo rasgado y en muy mal estado, con algunas manchas y cubierto de polvo y observaban como estaban colgados algunos cuadros que por el tiempo ya estaban en mal estado y se veían tétricos además que el piso estaba hecho de madera y debido a que ya era viejo rechinaba al caminar.

GINGA— Esto se ve muy tétrico…—dijo observando a su alrededor

Mientras que en la planta baja se encontraban escondidos Madoka y Kenta.

KENTA— Bien es hora de actuar— dicho esto Kenta y Madoka comenzaron a hacer ruidos de pasos ocasionando que nuestro querido peli-rojo se pusiera nervioso

GINGA— ¿Escuchas eso Ryuga? — dijo nervioso

RYUGA— Si lo escucho, ¿Qué es ese sonido? —

GINGA— Son…pasos…—dijo mientras se juntaba un poco mas a Ryuga, —No me digas que es un fantasma— dijo tragando saliva

RYUGA— Baka, eso no existe, de seguro es un gato— dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

GINGA— T..Tienes razón a de ser un gato— así continuaron su recorrido por la casa.

Mientras nuestro pequeño oji-esmeralda se encontraba en uno de los cuartos, —Bien es la hora de actuar— dijo sonriendo divertido, así se coloco una sábana blanca y salió del cuarto.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo caminaba atrás de Ryuga observando la casa, mientras que a lo lejos pudo ver algo blanco que paseaba por el pasillo, por lo cual lo dejo sin palabras.

GINGA—Ry…Ryu…Ryuga— dijo exaltado

RYUGA— ¿Ahora qué? — dijo viendo a Ginga de re-ojo

GINGA— Hay algo ahí— dijo señalando el pasillo

RYUGA— Solo es tu imaginación— dijo y siguió caminando

GINGA—Pero…— Entonces vio como algo pequeño de color blanco se paraba en medio del pasillo pero Ginga no pudo ver exactamente bien pues el lugar estaba un poco oscuro, entonces vio como aquella cosa pequeña lo saludo lo cual lo dejo muy confundido y asustado— Ryuga…— dijo llamándolo

RYUGA— ¿Qué? — dijo frenándose

GINGA— Un fantasma me acaba de saludar—

RYUGA— No seas idiota, ¿Cómo un fantasma te puede saludar? Te dije que es tu imaginación— dicho esto dio media vuelta y siguió caminando

GINGA— ¡No es mi imaginación! — dijo volteando a ver a Ryuga quien se alejaba, en cuanto el peli-rojo volteo para ver al "fantasma" ya no estaba ahí lo cual le dio miedo y se apresuro a alcanzar a Ryuga.

Ryuga y Ginga llegaron a un cuarto, al abrirlo se veía muy tétrico, estaba oscuro y cubierto de polvo.

GINGA— ¿En serio vamos a entrar ahí? — dijo tragando saliva

RYUGA— Pues claro, no dormiremos en el piso verdad— dijo mientras entraba al cuarto

GINGA— Mejor te espero aquí afuera en lo que tú revisas— dijo mientras se recargaba en una pared donde a su lado estaba la puerta del baño, pero lo que nuestro peli-rojo no sabía es que adentro del baño se encontraban Kenta y Yu.

YU—Esto será divertido— dijo con una risita

KENTA—Solo espero que a Ginga no le de un paro cardiaco— dicho esto el pequeño saco de quien sabe donde un brazo de un esqueleto de juguete.

Entonces abrieron muy sigilosamente la puerta y le pusieron la mano del esqueleto en el hombro de Ginga.

Nuestro peli-rojo sintió como algo lo toco y al voltear vio la mano que sin dudarlo salió corriendo donde estaba Ryuga.

GINGA—¡FANTASMA! —dijo gritando mientras entraba al cuarto corriendo y salto para abrazar a Ryuga

Ryuga volteó y solo vio que Ginga venía a toda velocidad hacía a el y al final solo sintió como se le lanzo para abrazarlo, acción que le hizo ruborizarse un poco.

RYUGA— ¿Ahora qué? —

GINGA— ¡Fantasma! ¡Hay un fantasma en el baño! — dijo muy exaltado

RYUGA— Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decírtelo ¡NO! Existen los fantasmas—

GINGA— Te juro que yo lo vi, era una mano, en verdad— dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ryuga

Nuestro querido emperador dragón miró Ginga y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo así pues parecía un pequeño ratoncito asustado y como a Ryuga ¡LE FASCINA! Tener a Ginga en brazos disfrutaba ese momento.

RYUGA— Ah…si voy contigo a mirar estarás mas tranquilo—

GINGA— Ryuga…—dijo algo sorprendido, —Si— dijo sonriendo

RYUGA— Vamos a ver— dijo mientras soltaba a Ginga y caminaba en dirección hacia el baño pero Ginga no lo seguía. — ¿Qué pasa? — dijo volteándolo a ver

GINGA—Pues…tengo algo de miedo— dijo agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos en señal de que tenía un poco de vergüenza.

Ryuga se acerco a el y tomo su mano.

GINGA— ¿Qué haces? — dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

RYUGA— Si tomo tu mano te sientes mas seguro— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

GINGA—Ryuga…gracias— dijo sonriéndole

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump! __Nuestro querido peli-rojo sentía como su corazón latía como loco pues ante ese pequeño contacto con Ryuga se sentía muy feliz. _

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño Ryuga la abrió y no había nada.

RYUGA — Ves, te lo dije no hay nada—

GINGA— Pero…—

RYUGA— Anda vamos a dormir— dijo jalando a Ginga hacía el cuarto

Sus manos seguían unidas pues ninguno pensaba soltarse, así entraron a la habitación. De repente se escucho un fuerte trueno por lo cual nuestro querido peli-rojo se asusto y por acción instintiva abrazó a Ryuga

RYUGA— ¿Te asustaste? — le dijo en tono burlón

GINGA— C..Claro que no— dijo replicándole, —Solo me tomo por sorpresa— después de decir eso de nuevo se escucho un trueno y volvió a abrazar a Ryuga

RYUGA— Si te asustaste—

GINGA— Pues me dan un poco de miedo las tormentas— dijo algo ruborizado por la vergüenza

RYUGA— No te preocupes yo te cuidaré— le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del peli-rojo, ante esta acción Ginga se sonrojo

GINGA—Ryuga…— dijo en voz baja, —Gracias— le dijo mientras lo veía y le sonreía

Nuestro querido emperador dragón al ver esa linda sonrisa se sonrojo un poco y sin dudarlo tomo la barbilla de Ginga y se perdió en ese hermoso color de sus ojos.

Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos unos segundos y poco a poco Ryuga fue acercando su rostro al de Ginga.

RYUGA—Ginga…— susurro para poder besarlo y nuestro querido peli-rojo no ponía objeción alguna

¡BOM! Se escucho un trueno el cual hizo que ambos se asustaran y Ginga agachara su cabeza

GINGA— Esto voy al baño— dijo soltando a Ryuga y se dirigió hacía la puerta

RYUGA— No quieres que te acompañe— le dijo en tono pícaro y sonriendo

GINGA— ¡No gracias! — dijo mientras su cara estaba completamente roja como el color de su cabello

Así se fue al baño.

"Maldito trueno" pensó nuestro querido Ryuga pues le arruinó el momento con Ginga pues ya casi se besaban

Mientras que en el baño nuestro querido peli-rojo se lavaba la cara

"Ah…maldito trueno" pensó decepcionado "Ryuga y yo casi…" entonces comenzó a ruborizarse "Nos besábamos…" pensó para al final suspirar y salir del baño

Mientras que en el pasillo escondidos se encontraban Madoka, Kenta y Yu quienes armaban un muñeco para hacer creer a Ginga y Ryuga que los fantasmas existen.

MADOKA—¿Crees que esto es buena idea Yu? —

YU— Si, al ver esto Ryuga definitivamente aceptara que los fantasmas existen— dijo sonriendo

KENTA— Miren Ginga salió del baño—

YU— Bien, ¡ahora! —

Así empujaron al muñeco que parecía fantasma hacia donde estaba Ginga y así comenzaron a hacer ruidos para que sonara mas real

GINGA— ¿Qué se escucha? — dijo volteando hacía el pasillo y al ver al "fantasma" se asusto pues venía hacia a el y sin dudarlo fue hacía la habitación llamando al peli-blanco, —¡Ryuga! — dijo entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta

RYUGA— ¿Qué pasa? —

GINGA— A…Hay…hay…un… fanadnasamdnaklfd— no podía articular bien las palabras debido al shock

RYUGA— ¿Qué hay un que? — dijo confundido pues no le entendía nada a Ginga

GINGA— Hay… hay… hay… hay… hay…— decía varias veces

RYUGA— Pareces disco rayado, cálmate y dime que viste—

GINGA— ¡Hay un fantasma halla a fuera! — dijo alterado

RYUGA— Ah… no existen los fantasmas— dijo cortante

GINGA— Te juro que lo vi, ¡venía hacia mí! —

RYUGA— Mira vamos a ver— dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta pero alguien lo detuvo

GINGA— No te vallas— dijo algo nervioso

RYUGA— Pero…—

GINGA— T..Tengo miedo…por favor no me dejes solo…— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—

RYUGA—De acuerdo— dijo para voltearse y abrazar gentilmente a Ginga, —Me quedaré contigo—

GINGA— Gracias Ryuga— le dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Ryuga

Así quedaron por algunos segundos, sus corazones latían muy rápido, estar tan cerca los hacía muy felices. Ryuga sin pensarlo tomo la barbilla de Ginga para así mirarlo a los ojos y lentamente se fue acercando hacía su rostro.

GINGA—Ryuga…— dijo susurrando

Así sus labios se unieron al principio nuestro querido peli-rojo se sorprendió pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso cerrando sus ojos. Ryuga se separo un poco.

RYUGA—Ginga…—dijo para volver a besarlo pero esta vez profundizo el beso pues su lengua comenzó a lamer los labios de Ginga.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo al sentir esto sintió como si un trueno recorriera toda su espalda y sin objeción alguna abrió su boca para dejar pasar a la lengua de Ryuga, el beso era lento pero muy gentil a la vez.

Así ambos se separaron para poder respirar.

RYUGA— Ginga… daisuki (Me gustas) — le dijo susurrándole al oído

Nuestro peli-rojo no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

En un movimiento rápido Ryuga sujeto a Ginga para así acorralarlo contra la puerta para volver a besarlo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una con la otra poco a poco se iban dejando llevar.

Ryuga comenzó a quitarle la bufanda a Ginga para poder besar su cuello y llenarlo de pequeñas mordidas.

GINGA— R..Ryu…ga— decía jadeante

Nuestro emperador dragón disfrutaba oír los pequeños gemidos de Ginga pues se veía y escuchaba muy lindo.

Así Ryuga le quito su chaqueta a Ginga para poder explorar su cuerpo.

GINGA—Es…pera Ryuga—

RYUGA— ¿Qué? —

GINGA— No podemos aquí no—

RYUGA— ¿Por qué? — dijo despreocupadamente

GINGA— ¿Cómo que porque? Pues estamos en una casa abandonada—

RYUGA— No te preocupes, si tienes miedo a que el fantasma nos encuentre eso no sucederá— le decía susurrándole al oído, —Pues con tus gemidos puede que te confundan con un fantasma—

GINGA— ¡Ryuga! — dijo con la cara muy roja

RYUGA—Eres muy lindo— le dijo para volver a besarlo

Así poco a poco Ryuga fue llevando a Ginga hacia la cama para ponerse arriba del peli-rojo.

Ryuga alzo la playera de Ginga para poder lamer sus pezones.

GINGA— ¡Ah! —

Ryuga comenzó a bajar por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre lamiéndolo y dándole pequeñas mordidas así hasta legar a su pantalón y comenzar a desabrocharlo.

GINGA—¡Espera! Ryu…¡AH! — jadeo pues Ryuga comenzó a frotar su erección de arriba a bajo, —¡Ah! Mmm.. Ryu..ga ¡Ah! —

Ryuga se agacho para así poder meter a su boca la erección de su peli-rojo.

GINGA— ¡No! Ry…uga… ¡AH! Mmmm… — gemía

**Mientras en la planta baja de la casa…**

Se encontraban nuestros amigos Madoka, Kenta y Yu.

MADOKA—¿Escuchan eso? —

KENTA— Alcanzo a escuchar algo—

YU— Pero ¿Qué es?

_¡AHHHH! —_

MADOKA— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — dijo asustada

**En el cuarto… **

RYUGA—Te viniste— dijo lamiendo sus labios

GINGA—Ah…ah… Ryuga…— dijo mirándolo— Mas…—

Nuestro querido emperador dragón solo sonrió, —De acuerdo— dicho esto de nuevo comenzó a frotar la erección de Ginga.

GINGA—¡AH! MMmmm…¡AHHH! —

Ryuga llevo uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de Ginga y así lo metió

GINGA— ¡AHH! — grito pues de nuevo se vino en la mano de Ryuga.

RYUGA— Te viniste con un solo dedo— le dijo sonriendo

GINGA— ¡Cállate! — dijo muy avergonzado

RYUGA— Que tierno eres— le dijo mientras lo besaba

Así un segundo dedo entró en Ginga causándole mas placer

GINGA— ¡Ah! MMmm— gemía mas fuerte, —Ryu..ga rápido te quiero adentro mío— le dijo mirándolo muy angelicalmente

RYUGA—Entiendo— dijo sacando sus dedos y así retirar su pantalón y colocarse en la entrada de Ginga y así empezar a entrar

GINGA— ¡AHHH! — grito pues le dolía

**En la planta baja…**

KENTA— ¿Qué es eso? —

MADOKA—Son quejidos—

YU— No me digan que es un fantasma— dijo perturbado

— _¡AHHH! — _

MADOKA— ¡OH mi dios si es un fantasma! — dijo asustada

YU— ¡Es Emily! — dijo asustado, —¡No me mates! ¡Mejor llévate a Madoka y a Kenchi! — dijo para salir corriendo de ahí

KENTA— ¡Ni loco e quedo mas tiempo aquí! — dijo mientras salía de la casa

MADOKA— ¡No me dejen! —

Así los tres corrieron hacia la casa de campaña de afuera.

**De nuevo en el cuarto…**

GINGA— ¡Ryuga mas despacio! — dijo quejándose

RYUGA— Relájate ya pasara el dolor— decía mientras empujaba mas y así entrar completamente en Ginga

GINGA— Ah…ah…Ryuga— dijo jadeante, —Puedes moverte— le dijo sonriendo

Así Ryuga comenzó a embestir al peli-rojo.

GINGA— ¡Ahh! ¡Mmmm! ¡Ryuga! — dijo mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ryuga

RYUGA— Ginga…daisuki— dijo mientras abrazaba a Ginga

GINGA— Yo también, Ryuga daisuki (Me gustas) — le dijo sonriendo

Ryuga al escuchar esto se puso muy feliz y así el ritmo de sus embestidas comenzó a ser mas rápido y mas fuerte

GINGA—¡AHHH! ¡RYUGA! ¡Mas rápido! —

RYUGA— Ginga…me vengo—

GINGA— Yo también…—

RYUGA— Vengámonos juntos— dijo mientras tomaba la erección de Ginga y la frotaba de arriba a bajo.

Así juntos llegaron al orgasmo y Ryuga cayo arriba de Ginga cansado, nuestro querido peli-rojo se volteo y se acurruco en los brazos de Ryuga para así ambos se quedaran dormidos.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 5:00 AM de la mañana y nuestro querido peli-rojo se despertaba.

GINGA— ¿Qué hora es? — dijo mientras se frotaba su ojo derecho, miro su reloj— Son las 5:15 parece que al final si pudimos estar aquí toda la noche—

RYUGA—Nnmm— se quejo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente , —¿Ginga? —

GINGA— Lo siento ¿te desperté? —

RYUGA— No, ¿Qué hora es? — dijo mientras se incorporaba

GINGA— Son las 5:15 —

RYUGA— Parece que ya tenemos que salir de esta casa—

GINGA— Tienes razón —

Así ambos se cambiaron y salieron de la casa para encontrarse con los demás

**Ya afuera de la casa…**

Se encontraban durmiendo nuestros amigos.

YU—ZZzz…Mmmm…no fantasma…—

MADOKA— Zzz tengo…que…reparar…a los beys…—

KENTA— No… el fantasma….de Emily….Zzzzz—

Mientras llegaban Ginga y Ryuga

GINGA— Siguen durmiendo, será mejor despertarlos con cuidado—

Ryuga se les acerco y solo grito:— ¡DESPIERTEN TRÍO DE FLOJOS! —

Todos brincaron ante ese grito, a nuestro querido peli-rojo solo le salió una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

YU— ¡Señora Conchita! —

MADOKA— ¡No nos des esos sustos! —

KENTA— Creo que mi corazón se paro —

YU— Ryuga Gingi— dijo sorprendido

RYUGA— Te lo dije y te lo demostré, los fantasmas no existen— dijo cruzándose de brazos

MADOKA— Al parecer Ryuga tiene razón—

YU— T-T Yo quería mis dulces—

KENTA— Yu… — dijo con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

MADOKA— Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos— dicho esto tomó su mochila y sin darse cuenta se le cayo el brazo de esqueleto de juguete

GINGA— ¡Eso es! — dijo exaltado, —¡Eso es lo que me toco el hombreo anoche! — dijo señalándolo

Ryuga lo tomó, —Esto es perfecto como para asustar a alguien—

Tanto a Madoka, como a Yu y Kenta sufrieron un respingo

MADOKA— A.. no eso es…—

YU—Eso es para….una trabajo de ciencias— dijo nervioso

RYUGA— ¿Trabajo? —

GINGA— ¿Qué clase de trabajo? —

YU— Pues tu sabes…del cuerpo y esas cosas— dijo volteando los ojos

Tanto Ginga y Ryuga no se la creyeron

RYUGA— Ustedes eran los que asustaban no— les dijo cortante y con aura asesina

MADOKA—En mi defensa culpo a Yu— dijo señalándolo

KENTA— Opino lo mismo—

YU— ¡No me apoyen quieren! —

RYUGA— Da gracias que no tengo mi bey, si no ya hubieras pasado a mejor vida— le dijo con mirada asesina

YU— Vamos no fue tan…— no acabo lo que dijo pues vio a alguien parado enfrente de la casa. —¿Quién eres? —

Todos voltearon a ver, era una niña como de unos 12 años, tenía el cabello largo y de color negro y los veía fijamente.

GINGA— Wow si que son buenos asustando, no sabia que podían hacer hologramas—

YU— Gingi…eso no es un holograma—

MADOKA— Tampoco es un muñeco—

KENTA— Entonces…—

RYUGA— No es cierto—

NIÑA— Bu—

Así como si todos fueran flash salieron corriendo de ahí

GINGA— ¡SI ES EMILY! —

KENTA— ¡EN MI VIDA ME VUELVO A PARAR AHÍ! —

YU— ¡TE LO DIJE RYUGA LOS FANTASMAS EXISTEN! —

RYUGA— ¡ESTA BIEN TE COMPRARE TODOS LOS MALDITOS DULCES QUE QUIERAS! —

MADOKA— ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR Y CORRAN MAS RÁPIDO! —

La niña fantasma Emily solo los veía correr

EMILY—Ah…Yo que pensé que había otro fantasma, pues anoche se escuchaban gemidos— dicho eso se desvaneció

Así a nuestros pobres bladers corrieron hasta llegar a la tienda de Madoka

YU—Ni con meses de terapia olvidare eso—

GINGA— Es un hecho ¡Jamás vuelvo a esa casa! —

MADOKA— Yo te apoyo, además ya la habíamos escuchado quejarse antes—

RYUGA— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

KENTA— Ayer en la noche se escuchaban como gemidos—

Ryuga y Ginga al escuchar esto se sonrojaron pues sabían perfectamente que no eran gemidos de fantasmas.

GINGA— Oh ya veo jeje— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

RYUGA— Así es el fantasma…—

Ambos se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron pero a la vez se sentían felices pues quien diría que aquella noche en vez de causarles miedo les causaría placer.

**¡Aquí termina este fanfic! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Si claro gemidos del fantasma…. **

**LAVI: Quien lo diría existen los fantasmas **

**KANDA: Pero Ryuga APROVECHO esa noche **

**YO: Si lo ves por ese lado es cierto **

**ALLEN: Gracias por seguir este pequeño fanfic **

**LAVI: No se olviden de estar al pendiente pues ya viene "Amor prohibido" **

**KANDA: Y gracias a sus votos será RyugaxGinga**

**TODOS JUNTOS: ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
